Past Prayers
by VampyricRedemption
Summary: ABANDONED The Marauders along with Lily and two characters called: Matti Keilos and Valentine Crocifissa go to hogwarts for seven years. There they will learn about animagus, werewolves, including a visit from a vampire.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Light hit the window and spilt through it as the sun rose into the sky. In a shadowy corner, a girl watched with a blank expression. Her hair hung in silky tresses of blood red to her waist as it framed a delicately boned, heart shaped face. Husky blue eyes gleamed brightly as the light hit them and her skin seemed to grow whiter with shock. Shadowed features grew more evidently blank as she started to read a letter that she held in her hand that was currently shaking. The letter slipped through her hand suddenly, she started grinning and with a whoop of innocent laughter she swiped up the letter and raced out of the room.

Only to crash into a boy that was probably about to tell her about the letter he had gotten. He fell backwards with her falling too, only to break her landing and not his own. 'Oomph' was what came as he hit the floor and she landed atop of him. Both suddenly burst into a fit of laughter that could only be described as mischievousness mixed with insanity. She rolled off of him and sat up with a smile only a Cheshire cat could make.

The boy pushed back a long strand of black hair and revealed a sapphire set of eyes. His once pale skin was darkly tanned that rivaled hers and he flashed a playful smile of brilliant white teeth. Then with a growl, he pushed himself into a crouching position and watched her carefully. His voice came out almost timid and marauder's touchiness, but was deep and sincere.

"Going to Durmstang, then?" She frowned lightly at the question, and then answered back with a silky, but rough accented voice of Spanish.

"Do you want me to go, then?" He shot her a sharp look.

"No, that's not what I meant and you know it." She fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"Well would you really consider me 'Durmstang material'?"

"You're an everything material." She glanced at him warily.

"Well in that case I'll just reconsider that decision of going to Hogwarts, then. Hmm?" He smiled almost maniacally as he suddenly launched himself at her.

"Valentine Cruentis Crocifissa, you're a bloody sly one, you are!" She shot a glare at him as she was pulled arms length away to be looked at with a beaming smile.

"Sirius Adrian Black, if I ever..." He held a hand up suddenly listening for something.

"Sirius Adrian Black, Valentine Cruentis Crocifissa if you don't get ready to leave, you're not going at all!" Came his mother's voice from out of nowhere. "The Potters are going to be arriving shortly with their son, James. If you do not dress appropriately, I'll have you disowned immediately!" Both winced and looked to one another in silence.

"Five years, five years..." Sirius sighed repeatedly in a silent promise.

"Five years until we're free from this world of hate," she swore softly with a glare that was directed to a stairway.

* * *

Both turned away and returned to their rooms in silence and pain. Silence because they would probably put in an orphanage quicker than one could say 'snitch'. Pain because of what they have been put through with living with a pureblooded family of haters and snakes. Together it was hellish agony at its best and nothing could change that in five years of waiting future. Although, they could at least have fun together during the next five years.

At the same time the sun rose is when an owl came to the window a tapping away. A boy skidded into the kitchen, opening the window in a hurry. The owl flew through and dropped two letters on the table and flew right back out in a matter of moments. Another boy came into the room and collapsed in a chair and took one letter. His fawn hair fell into his eyes as he read it. The boy at the window quickly took the chair next to him and grabbed his own letter, while pushing a strand of long dirty blonde hair out of his lightly tanned face.

"Hogwarts has set up a tip-top security for me," the fawn haired boy voiced with a wide smile.

"Really?" the blonde asked with sarcasm. "Why would they not for a proud boy like yourself Mr. Lupin. Remus, you need to get out more. You think too much about the simpler things in life that is set up for others and yourself." The other glared mockingly at him.

"Now Mr. Keilos," Remus chastised with a curled lip. "Would you be kind enough to stay out of my business? Oh Matti, that means my food also." The boy, Matti, flashed an innocent smile, but the gleaming mischief in his pale grey eyes magnified.

"Now Remus," he chastised mocking Remus' deep, rumble of a voice. "There's no need to accuse others of what you have done. You eat as if it were second nature; you wouldn't notice a thing if you eat the way you always do. Plus you watch your food as if it were your child, you mother hen. So don't go blaming me when it's not my fault!"

"Are you quite finished?" Remus asked with a calm voice, but his smile was huge and looked as though it hurt to smile that largely. A man that looked like an older Matti walked into the room with a huge smile like Remus'.

"Boys, have you eaten yet?" Matti's father, Naruko asked with a childish grin.

"Not quite," Remus answered with an innocent flutter of eyelashes that made all three of them laugh.

"Like that'll get you out of trouble," Matti laughed.

"Someday, it might save us all!" Remus replied with a child-like voice.

"In your dreams, mate!"

"Okay, well I'm off to get that muggle family. Can I trust you two to go to the Leaky Cauldron without a fuss?" Naruko asked clearly aware of their innocently, shining eyes that betrayed their motives of some unknown scheme. "I can't have your trouble topple onto my work, boys. I will ground the both of you from video games if there is so much as a foot out of line, Capiche?"

"Comprende!" Both boys exclaimed, saluting the man that had a twinkle of happiness sparkling in his eyes before vanishing with an audible 'crack'.

"So are you getting a pet, Luppie?" Matti asked with a wide grin.

"No," Remus answered with a sad and distant expression. "They don't usually trust my kind."

"I'll buy us both an owl, how 'bout that?" His friend's amber eyes shined and streaks of gold flashed brightly in those stunning amber eyes.

"And I want a cat," he went on. "But I think I'll pass for now."

"A little grim scared you into not buying a cat, eh?" The blonde flushed crimson and gasped mockingly in sudden hilarity.

"No, but I'm sure the little grim sure got what he deserved!" Remus looked surprised and suddenly interested.

"Tell me!" The blonde smiled like a little devil.

"Castrated to be exact." Both burst into shout of laughter while getting breakfast and eating it quickly only to leave for the Leaky Cauldron.


	2. Friendship in a Snap

_Friendship in a Snap_

"Lupin, Keilos!" A voice shocked both boys into twirling around as an ebon, messy haired boy with soft brown eyes ran up to them. Chasing after him was a boy with long black hair, darkly tanned skin, and sapphire eyes that danced in mischief and shock; and with him came a really short girl with tresses of blood red and husky blue eyes that complimented her darkly tanned, pale olive skin. They skidded to a stop a foot away and grinned at them with mischievous eyes that gleamed with joy at meeting up with them.

"James Vidar Potter!" A voice called irritated at just calling the name in public.

"Yes mother?" The messy hair boy called back with an innocent smile as a tall woman with blonde hair and chocolate eyes appeared almost suddenly.

"Jimmy, tell me next time you decide to disappear from my sight!" The woman reprimanded with a highly intimidating voice.

"What's the point of disappearing if I have to tell you before doing so?" He asked logically, flashing his mother the most innocently confused expression known to man.

"Don't get cheeky with me, Vidar!" She growled with a smile tugging her lips suddenly.

"Yes, mother." She smiled suddenly and turned, walking away while shaking her head in silent defeat and hilarity. Remus grinned at this with amusement.

"So still the same, I see." James smiled the 'innocent mock'.

"And you, but you look healthier this time. Matti, what have you been feeding him?"

"See!" Matti exclaimed suddenly, pointing accursedly at Remus. "You do look healthier, so I couldn't have been stealing your food." Remus stuck his tongue out, childishly.

"Whatever you say, Keilos. Hey James, gonna introduce us or what?" James suddenly paled at the realization of ignoring his two friends that were with him.

"S-s-sorry," he stuttered, flustered. "The boy is Sirius Black and his cousin, the beautiful crucifix that she is, is Valentine Crocifissa. The last Crocifissa, except for Dracula that is."

"I thought that was a big joke," Matti voiced suddenly. "Dracula's line supposedly died in the seventeenth century. How could you be related to him and when do you start Hogwarts?" Two snorts followed closely after the last question.

* * *

(A/N: I wanted Valentina's family to be the second oldest pureblood family in Europe. Though since I wanted her to be a relative to Vlad the Impaler, I had to mess around with history. Late answer to why she has a Spanish accent is because she lived in Spain most of her life at her family's estate which is one of two first attacks on pureblood families by Voldemort. She naturally has a soft, but severely pale olive skin that tans darkly when out too much. As to why she isn't with her family, let's just say that they really are annoying prats. I tried to have her living with her family, but I like that her and Sirius are together at Grimmauld 12. They're planning the runaway from the Blacks, and have been since they were forced into an agreed marriage in future years. My mind thinks that that is why Pansy and Draco are always together. That's just my opinion! Thinking on the shortness of my character, well let's just say that she probably looks like an innocent little eight year old. Or some age like that. Can't be too certain. How tall are you supposedly at that age? I don't remember, but I guarantee that I was really short shortest girl, in fact.)

* * *

"I am related to the one muggles term as Vlad the Impaler," she snapped fiercely. "My family just got lucky to pregnant a pureblood before supposedly dying out. That is how my surname became Crocifissa rather than Dracula. And how old do you think I am, exactly?" She made a small gesture that Matti ignored as he stilled in forbiddance.

"W-well eight a-at the v-v-very l-least," he stuttered in fear.

"Well hate to break it to you, but I'm the same age as you. I'm just so bloody short that it dictates my real age." She suddenly flashed a smile at him, "You are fun to tease."

"You're sadistic," Sirius snapped mockingly with amusement evident in his eyes. "Keilos, right?"

"Matti to be exact," Matti chuckled with fear still evident as he back over to the other side of the group and as far away from Valentine as possible.

"Well Matti," Sirius laughed. "She can act as though the world was ending, but if that was anger, you'd be really blind to not notice the gesture she made as she went off in snapping at you. It indicates when she is merely pulling your tail. She abso-bloody-lutely likes to act and it's apparent who her new victim will be in the mere future."

"Aww," James cried. "I thought it was going to be that little snake, Snape!"

She curled her lip in disgust, "Pulling his tail is tricky business and I haven't the time to observe such a slime ball, my dear heart, my beloved Severus Snape." She suddenly frowned and looked over her shoulder with everyone following after her gaze and Matti saw his father walking into the Leaky Cauldron with parents and daughter.

His studying gaze set on the tall man next to Naruko and noticed that his hair was a bronze color along with his eyes being blue. The woman had light auburn (orangey-red) colored hair with pale brown eyes that was glancing at everything in sight with mere wonderment. Lastly, his gaze fell onto a short girl (though not as short as that Valentine, that's for sure) and the first thing he noticed was her eyes. A piercing emerald that shimmered and shadowed along with the lights of the room, but it was obvious about her excitement as it shined keenly in her rich jewel orbs for eyes. Then he slowly took in the lightly tanned, but still pale skin of cream that was enhanced with her long, wavy hair of the same color as her mother's, but a lot richer and more vibrant it would seem. Now he understood about why the thing he instantly fell under was called a 'crush'.

He looked at the others who were at the moment in a conversation it would seem. Though the only one who wasn't conversing was James and his gaze was directly across the room on the girl. Instantly, he knew he felt the same, but he lazily cast a hand through his hair and sauntered over with a sly expression. Before he could stop whatever act James was about to attempt, Remus did the job with excellence as he raced to meet up with Naruko, his father. He followed in pursuit and soon found himself meeting the Evans family and their daughter, Lillian, who preferred to be called 'Lily'. Valentine had sidled up to the girl and both were in a deep discussion while they started going to Diagon Alley. The wall that would reveal the alley was suddenly changing and rearranging itself to reveal a not-so-packed market for wizarding needs.

"This is Diagon Alley, a place to buy all your needs for school and whatnot," Naruko explained in a monotone voice which made Lily start giggling.

"What's with the giggles?" Remus asked while frowning.

"Well he sounds like those travel guides of sorts," she answered, still giggling.

"He does, doesn't he?" Matti laughed as Remus snorted and tried not to burst into a fit of long-lasting laughter. James, Sirius, and Valentine looked confused.

They found themselves splitting up and filling their money bags and then found themselves in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Sirius, James, and Valentine admitted in purchasing their robes earlier along with everything else that waited at the Potter's home. Their parents had left to go home, except for James' apparently who went with Naruko and the Evans. They had gone to go pick up quills, parchment, books, and potion ingredients. It would be awhile before they would be finished with measurements and all. Though at long last they were finished and busted out of the store with relief and steadily went to Ollivanders for the last item on their lists. A wand.

Valentine led the way into the shop and Lily entered after her, leaving Matti, Remus, and Sirius to bring up the rear and close the door. Lily had taken to getting her wand first and found that it was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Remus had taken to a ten and inch ebony with unicorn, grim, and werewolf hair; making it almost perfect for everything. While lastly, Matti came to find that his wand was unicorn hair, willow, and nine and three fourths of an inch making it great for charms, but somewhat of defense also.

The others were watching with fascination, but soon started to confess what their wands were for. James said his was refined to transfiguration as it was mahogany wand; eleven inches; pliable. He was all, but boasting now when Sirius explained his wand was a foot of ebony with a core of grim hair wrapped around a dragon heartstring, especially good for transfiguration also. Valentine had mentioned a strong wand of holly with a core of a phoenix feather with grim hair twined with the stem (is that right?) that was eleven and a half inches. She explained it worked rather well with defense and transfiguration, but it went nice with a few types of charms. Laughing, the three paid for their wands and found themselves convincing their parents if they could stay a bit longer to look around for a familiar which the parents finally relented and they went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. The girls had bolted ahead of the boys and found themselves looking at different types of familiars.

"Maybe we should share pets," Valentine suggested with a grin. "Then we'll be sharing a bird and cat, it works so well with everything anyway." Lily held up a hand with a smile.

"I think that was the smartest thing you've said all morning, but yes. I agree, though I'm better at searching for a bird and you seem to be attached to the cats."

"How 'bout we get two kittens."

"Three," Lily corrected suddenly. "Matti's birthday is coming up and my parents decided to join his family for dinner. So I might as well get him a gift, right? He will be one of our many friends that is for sure. But how can you stand that one called James? He's so arrogant and big-headed." Blue eyes met green with a gleam of understanding.

"Well I've practically known him all my life," she laughed. "It's just easier to ignore it after awhile. Take it from me, the sooner he realizes you hate the whole macho-act; the easier it is to get to know him truthfully. Then again, he may keep that act up for awhile since he is such an idiot." Lily giggled.

"How many detentions do you think he'll get for harassment?" The short girl grinned evilly as she clapped her hands together.

"Not as much as I or Sirius will, unless we combine forces." They both broke out into laughter as they separated while retrieving animals.

Valentine stood looking at the meowing cuties of furry proportions and smiled warmly. Two black kittens were wrestling in the far back and it seems the one with the blue eyes was winning over the other with soft yellowish-green eyes. An orange striped furry Manx sat watching it would seem. She snickered and shook her head with amusement as she plucked all three up into her arms. They were by now meowing excitedly, it would seem, as she came up to the counter and asked if the woman could hold the three kittens as she retrieved food and two baskets. When she came back, she found Lily with a peregrine falcon on her shoulder and trying to get the bird inside a nicely made cage.

"Down right Tobias, that one!" the witch growled as she got the bird to go inside the cage where the bird started squawking at the name just given. The witch cringed and looked sadly at Lily and Valentine apologetically. "Sorry, I just named your bird and now you'll just have to call him that. His name is Tobias. Sorry girls."

"No worries," Lily replied with a reassuring smile. "I actually like that name; it mean that 'Yahweh is good'."

"Ooh, I like that!" Valentine exclaimed excitedly. "That's the wickedly coolest name I've ever heard before." The witch smiled brightly and started helping them get ready and take the animals' home.

"Why two baskets?" the witch asked quickly.

"Well a friend wants a cat, but he is only going to get an owl." Lily followed with: "His birthday is two days away and I'm going to give him one of the black kittens."

"You two are so sweet," the witch cooed with affection. "Well I hope he has one happy birthday. How 'bout you name those three now before you leave and someone accidentally names them for you?"

"Well that's not a bad idea," Valentine replied with a bright smile. "What should we call the one we're giving to Matti? I'll bet he likes the yellowish-green eyed one."

"How 'bout Omen, like the grim?" Lily replied while picking that particular kitten up and looking at it with loving eyes, the cat suddenly purred with affection. "Ooh, I think that's a yes for little one here!" Valentine laughed as she picked up the other black cat with blue eyes that were almost as pale as hers. "Felix?" Lily's voice came with a soft knowing sigh.

"Yeah," Valentine replied softly while cuddling the cat with a pure loving expression. "That one, the orange one... I think we should call him..."

"Her, you mean?"

"...Her Tawny because her fur is darkening it looks like."

"No! How about Alexia, but Alex for short?"

"Yes, the last shall be called Alexia. Though Al or Alex for short!" The sound of four snorts came behind them as she exclaimed the name with a dignified voice. She looked over her shoulder and snapped loudly, "Like you wouldn't act the same."

"How come you got three cats?" Remus asked as he came up beside Valentine only to look over her head at three kittens that were currently wrestling together.

Lily smiled wickedly, "That's for us to know and for you not to find out."

"Yet," the short girl voiced with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

"Oh really," Sirius scoffed lazily as he came on the other side and slung an arm around her shoulders. "How many with you?"

"I'll being taking the two kittens here home," she said as she gestured to the two cats that her and Lily were going to keep, "and Lily gets to bring home Tobias and little grim reaper over there." Lily snorted as she remembered the name 'Omen' and earlier about the explanation of what a grim was, from Sirius and Remus.

Without further questions the boys went to find their own familiars. Matti and Remus came back with a small and gorgeous barn owl and a finely made cage. Sirius returned with a smaller peregrine falcon than Lily and Valentines, while as James retrieved a large snowy owl with rich yellow eyes. His owl was later named Antonio, for some unknown reason while Sirius named his owl Alejandro. Remus and Matti were fussing over many different names when Valentine was observing the owl with a wolfish grin.

She leaned over and whispered very lightly to the owl: "Your name is Bá»¯no, sweet thing." Straightening up, she walked next to Lily who was silently snickering at what she had just seen.

"Okay then, we'll call him Socrates!" Remus exclaimed and found the bird hooting indignantly at him and Matti; Remus' eyes narrowed as he looked at the owl. "Who named our owl already?"

The girls just looked plainly confused making the witch snort with silent laughter as Valentine looked him in the eyes and said carefully, "Who would name your owl during your twenty questions? Maybe he heard one and thought 'what the hell, better late than ever!'." Lily snorted which quickly turned into a harsh cough.

"Lily?" Matti asked with a playfully harsh tone. "What did you call the owl?"

"Don't look at me, I don't know any Spanish!" Valentine smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Bá»¯no sounds right, doesn't it; sweet thing?" The owl flew over to her and landed on her shoulder and gently nipped at her ear while she glanced at the two boys innocently. "Well what do you expect? You were going to ruin such a pretty owl's honor with some silly little name? Well can't have that happen, now can we? (Both boys snorted as she ranted.) I've just did you a favor and you snarl like ravage animals, I feel so unloved. I need a hug." Sirius scooped her up with a bark like laugh causing the owl to fly over to Remus in a loud squawk.

"You're an everything material!" he laughed loudly as he put her back on her feet.

She flicked her hair over a shoulder and picked up one big basket while Lily grabbed the smaller of the bunch along with their falcon. They left the boys to chasing after them and laughed as they finally caught up with them as they entered the Leaky Cauldron. Valentine ordered them some butterbeers as their parents seemed to dismiss the fact that they were there. 'The Trio' as they had now quickly taken to calling the kittens were wrestling once again. The birds were sleeping or at least every bird except Bá»¯no was sleeping. The bird had taken to hooting softly up at Valentine every so often catching her attention and getting a warm smile. Matti and Remus groaned at the same time as they noticed this.

"You've stolen our bird!" they both exclaimed after they took a long glance at each other before turning to look at her.

"I can't even pronounce its name!" Remus snarled weakly.

"I can't either!" Matti followed with a moan.

"Well get over it," she hissed suddenly. "You can probably get away with calling it 'Owl' as much as the other. I mean, its name is Spanish for 'owl'."

Lily giggled, "That's so original."

"Never have put it better myself," James said with a lazy and slurring tone, trying all the while to get her attention away from Matti. "Or maybe I could..."

"Don't think on it," Sirius chuckled. "You'll hurt yourself doing that."

"Whatever, mate. That's just prejudice right there!"

"Whatever floats your flimsy boat, mate!"

"Well at least he came up with a conversation to steer away from you," Valentine hissed as Lily whom looked surprised at the sudden heated argument.

"That's very surprising in the least," Lily replied with a beaming smile.

"Ooh, so I hear it's someone's birthday soon!" Valentine suddenly giggled lightly. "I wonder who the person is."

"You're insufferable, you know that?" Remus and Matti snorted with laughter.

"Lily, you hurt me!" The boy's laughter grew louder.

"You're going to be the death of me, I'm sure."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, luv."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"N-no, please don't hurt me!" Lily and Valentine had been laughing as they argued and had a semi cat fight and in doing so, receiving cat calls from the boys.

The girls both stood up and bowed to their viewers and started to giggle as the boys shouted, "You're the best!" Causing both to lean into each other and laugh hysterically.

"All right over there?" Naruko called as he their parents glanced in their direction.

"Oh, the best!" Sirius called back with a snort following his statement.

"Yeah, the boys are singing and the girls are winning!" Both girls cried out the same time after silently whispering to each other.

"Sorry, but we have to be going." The Evans said at once, but reluctantly.

"Oh," Valentine whined lightly. "Well I'm looking forward to our time on the train."

"Nope, much sooner I'm afraid," Mrs. Potter laughed as she looked at the girl's wanting expression.

"What?"

"The Evans and we have been invited to dinner in a fortnight." (Please let that be two weeks!)

"Really?!"

"Yes." This started to make the girl jump up and down and then hug Lily as though her life depended on it.

"Yippee!!!!" This caused everyone to snort with laughter and more so as the Evans were led out of the pub after Naruko asked for Remus and Matti to meet him at home. After that, the Evans left as well as the trio of trouble makers, leaving Matti and Remus to going home by floo powder.


	3. Dinners and Long Conversations

_Dinners and Long Conversations_

With everything that happened a fortnight ago, Valentine had been bouncing around at Potter Manor, where James, Sirius, and she were playing quidditch constantly. The countless hours spent on training in their relative positions took all their time, except when it came to practicing a certain charm that Mrs. Potter secretly taught Valentine. Both were absolutely giggly when the girl finally learned the charm and went out of her way to use it constantly. Along with another charm that turned her hair black instead of its original blood red.

Then when the night came for dinner at the Keilo's that found the three in the study. James and Sirius were practicing defense as Valentine played on a guitar that she had been playing since she was old enough to practically talk. Or that is the way she put it as James found her playing it one night. This is what they were doing when Mrs. Potter had finally found them and in doing so, she smiled winningly as she walked into the study.

"Okay you three," she sighed happily. "Time to get ready; now please go get changed into something muggle-like. Valentine, how 'bout you bring the guitar with you tonight? You could show Lily how to play it. James, you and Sirius behave or I'll wring both your necks! Now go and meet me in a half an hour." All three hurriedly went to get ready and returned earlier than expected.

The three had muggle clothing that they had bought a week before as a big step into understanding what Lily's world was like. So far, the clothing was a lot more comfortable than the wizarding clothing they were used to. Sirius had even managed to step into a world of leather jackets and tight blue jeans with white shirts. James had followed somewhat, but with a jean jacket instead. Valentine, on the other hand, had bought black jeans that were somewhat baggy and tanks that was also black. Her sneakers were black as the boys had bought black boots that shined nicely, but they bought a pair of white sneakers for some reason. Although when it came to a jacket, she bought a leather jacket that fell to her knees and fit nicely.

Mrs. Potter waited next to the fire place and smiled happily as they appeared. Mr. Potter had gone on ahead to meet with Naruko earlier. Smiling each went to their new friend's house and smiled when they noticed Lily, Remus, and Matti walking out of the kitchen only to come back in and look at them knowingly. James ran a hand through his hair and Sirius flashed a smirk in his direction then winked at Lily as Valentine went over to stand next to the girl with a huge grin.

"What are all of you up to?" Sirius asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"We were going to go and watch a movie that Lily gave me for my birthday," Matti laughed as he saw the curiosity that shined in his friend's eyes.

"What's a movie?" James asked confused.

"Oh," Lily gasped. "I forgot about you guys not knowing that!"

"It's a machine, a box... that shows a moving picture that shows a story." Remus answered with a chuckle. "They're really nice when you're bored. We were just going to watch Mary Poppins."

"Come on," Matti laughed as Valentine started to shake with excitement. "We'll watch it and leave the folks alone." They followed into a room with a three seat couch and another two seated ones on either side. Valentine and Lily went to the three seated one and collapsed looking put out and then bursting into a fit of giggles as they looked at one another. Remus sat next to Lily while Sirius gained the other side of Valentine, pushing them into the middle with laughter. James sat at the girl's legs as Matti put on the movie and sat next to him.

They got to a part where penguins were serving people when James started to snicker loudly at a thought he just had. Then he looked at Lily who was looked confused at this and he winked up at her making her look grow irritated. Sirius snickered as Valentine leaned onto him and sighed wistfully and grinned up at his smirk. The group noticed this and looked confused as she started to whisper something to him and they both started to grin.

"What's going on?" Remus asked with a knowing grin.

"We were just discussing the wedding," Sirius answered with a bark like laugh.

"What wedding?" Matti asked confused.

"Ours," Valentine giggled and winked.

"Whatever," James laughed.

"Don't you think it a little too early for a wedding?" Lily asked with a frown.

"Not to our families," Sirius chuckled darkly.

"Why is that?" She asked confused even more so. "Why is it your family's desire for you to marry each other?"

"Lily," Valentine sighed darkly. "We are from pureblooded families. Sirius' family is the oldest and mine is second. It is tradition to be in arranged marriages in our families. We're just lucky to be stuck together instead of with any other. We're the ignored children because we're thought to be better than any other pureblood. We can do no wrong. Since we have that freedom, we've learned everything we could and now that we have read philosophy and our history, well we think our families unethical."

"I would too," Lily sighed heavily then smiled reassuringly. "Let's just forget about it. It's obvious that you don't want to talk about it. So we're dropping the topic."

Valentine smiled like a Cheshire cat and chuckled, "Yes madam."

By the time the movie was over, they had eaten dinner and opened presents. The night went to fast in everyone's opinion as they were saying goodbye. A week later they would be going to Hogwarts. A week later they would see each other again. A week later where an attack would be made on a family. A week later that their world would change.


	4. Train and Prank Planning

_Train and Prank Planning_

The week had passed and with it an attack on a muggle family was reported on the wizarding newspaper. James was growling harshly as he got ready to leave. Sirius and Valentine were quiet when they heard the news and he had a feeling they knew there was something more to this attack than what everyone let on. They were leaving by car and would arrive at the train station an hour earlier than scheduled, but since everyone was already finished with everything, that was what they ended up doing.

At the station when they arrived and went onto the platform, there was hardly anyone there. With the exception of their friends who were putting their stuff on the train. Remus looked paler than usual and looked exhausted as he helped put Lily's trunk on. Matti was looking almost sleepily at his friend with concern written everywhere. Lily was near tears with frustration as the boys helped her without being needed. Valentine started getting her stuff on board as well as Sirius who looked concerned at his friends. James followed with a deep sigh and helped out while doing the same.

Finally they found a compartment and piled in with yawns and waves at their parents departure. Remus sat next to the window and fell asleep in seconds while Matti sat opposite and did the same. Lily and Valentine smiled with relaxation as James and Sirius sat on the side with Matti. The girls sat opposite and were finally whispering back and forth with giggles then large yawns. Sirius looked up from a conversation he was having with James and rolled his eyes at Valentine when she went to retrieve her guitar. Lily sat there looking tiredly around and fell into a stupor that went into a deep sleep.

"She looks like an angel," James cooed without thinking making Sirius snicker.

"She does," Sirius agreed finally when Valentine reappeared. "Oh isn't it our pretty little siren to sing us a whittle song."

"Awe," James sighed giggling. "How sweet!"

"Fine..." she snapped. "I'll sing for you two, but no interruptions."

* * *

(A/N: I took the song from Buffy's Once More With Feeling. Hope you like the song I chose. Hehehe...)

* * *

She started playing a tune at first for a practice run. It was a fast tempo that took all her concentration. Lily had awakened with a jerk along with the two boys as the short girl played. She ended it with a little shake of her head and then started to think a little while. Then without a second to lose she started to tap her foot before she started. Her voice a little rough for a girl's voice and helped the song a lot as she started to sing.

"_I died/ So many years ago/ But you can make me feel  
Like it isn't so/ And why you come to be with me/ I think I finally know  
You're scared/ Ashamed of what you feel/ And you can't tell the ones you love  
You know they couldn't deal/ Whisper in a dead man's ear/ It doesn't make it real  
That's great/ But I don't wanna play/ 'Cause being with you touches me  
More than I can say/ And since I'm only dead to you/ I'm saying stay away and  
Let me rest in peace/ Let me rest in peace/ Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it/ In a hole 6-foot deep/ I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my, sweet release/ So let me rest in peace/ You know,  
You got a willing slave/ And You just love to play the thought/That you might misbehave  
But Till you do,/I'm telling you/ Stop visiting my grave  
Let me rest in peace/ I know I should go/ But I follow you like a man possessed  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast/ And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed/ If my heart could beat, it would break my chest  
but I can see you're unimpressed/ So leave me be and/ Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep/ Let me take my love and bury it/ I'm a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down/ But I can't find my sweet release/ Let me rest in peace  
Why won't you/ Let me rest in peace?"_

She finished with a flick of her tempo and looked at James and Sirius with raised eyebrows. The boys sat staring shell shocked at her and then laughed suddenly. She looked angry and hissed venomously while sitting on the ground and started to play a Spanish beat while muttering about 'good for nothing boys and their criticism'. This caught both boys and they stopped laughing and smiled weakly.

"We didn't know you could sing, luv!" Sirius whined. "We're so shocked. We should have realized that you could sing."

"Mmmhmm."

"Well at least we didn't say it sucked," James snapped jokingly. "It was really, really good though."

"Yeah right," she growled.

"I know exactly to do to make you feel better," Sirius chuckled with a whisper. "How 'bout you and I get out of here and find someplace a little more private..."

"Seriously, Sirius..."

"...And find a dark place to snog in."

"...I'm not interested."

"Why not?" he asked with puppy dog eyes. "How can you deny such a devilishly handsome lad as me?" He went to stand in front of her as she stood up.

"First of all," she began in a low hiss. "You're a prat and second of all, you're an idiot to think I would fall for you. Third and lastly, you're like my first or second cousin you sick weird-o!" Everyone laughed as Lily merely looked amused as she pushed Sirius to the ground.

"Valentina," he whined. "You're such a heartbreaker."

"Oh, do shut up," the girl hissed playfully as she crouched in front of him.

"Marry me, my beautiful Valentine?" he asked while batting his eyelashes at her.

"Never," she laughed as she pushed him back onto the ground and earning laughter from everyone.

"And onto better things," Matti chuckled lightly as she sat back down to play on the guitar.

Sirius got up and sat next to Lily with an arm around her shoulders making her giggle as he said with a smile, "I never thought you would fall into the wizarding world so quickly, Lils."

"It's so cool though," Lily giggled brightly. "I'd never thought to actually be a witch and be here with so many nice people and new ideas of different subjects. It's absolutely amazing."

"Nice that you're into this kind of thing," Matti laughed joyfully.

"Yeah nice," Sirius chuckled lightly as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek only being pushed out of the seat by a blushing Lily with a deeply mock angry expression.

"Both of you!" he howled catching the attention of people passing the opened compartment door. "You both are wretched heartbreakers!" Laughter met his ears and he ended up laughing too.

"Well that was interesting," James laughed as he closed the door.

"Yes, very!" Valentine giggled.

"Onto better things," Matti chuckled again. "Once again."

"Pranks," Sirius exclaimed with a bark like laugh as he sat next to Lily again and again wrapping an arm around her shoulders with a playful grin.

"Halloween," Valentine laughed. "We should prank all the houses."

"Sounds like great fun," Matti chuckled. "Hair color change?"

"We'll follow it up with some slime for Slytherin," Remus laughed.

"And an attack of illusion birds for Ravenclaw," James added.

"A nice present of afros," Sirius chuckled darkly, "all for Hufflepuffs."

"Hair color for Griffindor," Valentine added. "We should do that to Griffindor."

"Oh great," Lily groaned. "You're all going to be in such trouble."

"Join us," Sirius chuckled into ear. "Join us and we'll be in trouble together."

"And for the staff," she giggled. "We'll put a dose of skin coloring that turns them blue. So sad; so true."

"I like," James chuckled. "You'll make a great ally in the prank department."

"Oh sure," she laughed sarcastically.

Hours later the night had fallen as they changed into their robes and returned to their seats with nervous glances every so often. The train was slowing down when they started to gather their belongings. Felix, Alex, and Omen were wrapped in their owner's robes as they got off the train and into the rain. A booming voice kept calling 'First years, this way!' as they headed in that direction. They found themselves separated onto boats and crossed the lake and finally noticed the lit up castle ahead.

"Wow!" the first years seems to say at once as they hit land and went up to the castle and into the Entrance Hall.

A woman stood in front of them in hunter green robes and had her black hair in a tight bun. Her stern expression fell onto them and she started explaining everything about the houses they would be sorted into. Finally she seemed to give another stern look at the far back, raising her eyebrows at a noise, but went on as nothing happened. When she finished her explanation she finally introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Griffindor house. She then left to see if they could go in yet.


	5. Sort of Surprising

_Sort of Surprising_

They were waiting in a long line and were suddenly going in and surprised by the many students watching with curiosity. Valentine was jumping up and down when they got to the front and trying to see what was going on. Lily snickered at her attempts as the boys were out right laughing at the display of attempts. Then they quieted as a hat started to sing.

"_I'm the sorting hat_

_Your houses are like creative bats_

_Ravenclaw is a bit overly knowing_

_Griffindor always has great pride_

_Hufflepuffs always exalting true loyalty_

_While Slytherin is a but on the cunning side_

_So try me on _

_It won't take long_

_You might be new _

_But I can always sort you_

_So try me on_

_Tis the end of my song."_

They cheered with everyone else as McGonagall appeared with a roll of parchment. She waited as the cheers died down. Then she looked sternly over the first years and then started calling out names. Two girls were quickly placed in Slytherin and two others in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw minutes later. 'Black, Bellatrix' was called making Sirius growl darkly as a girl with a girl with long black hair and dark eyes went up and placed the hat on. Within seconds she was placed into 'SLYTHERIN!' and loud cheers greeted her. 'Black, Sirius' was called after that. He placed on the hat, looking warily at Slytherin and was shocked as the hat called 'GRIFFINDOR!' He then broke into a Cheshire cat smile while he made his way to the cheering table.

"His family has always been in Slytherin!" James gasped in surprise as Valentine was called up after a girl was placed in Ravenclaw.

She put on the hat looking braver than ever and was surprised to find she was in Griffindor too. 'Danvers, Clayton' was put into Hufflepuff as well as 'Evans, Charles' in Ravenclaw. Lily had been then sorted into Griffindor and she skipped there with a smile. Two boys in Ravenclaw and another three in Slytherin and Matti and another four were sorted into Hufflepuff. One more placed in Ravenclaw as a girl was placed into Griffindor with Remus following closely behind then James and a boy named Peter followed. Two went to Slytherin with one more to Ravenclaw and the sorting was finished.

"Now for those to start the feast," the Headmaster Dumbledore announced. "Tick tock little clocks."

Food appeared in front of them as laughter broke out at the estrange man's words. Lily and Valentine were discussing various topics and landed onto prejudice and werewolves. The boys were enjoying their food and listening to the two talk. Annabel, the new girl, had fallen into the conversation without saying much and was also listening. Every now and then Sirius growled at the described ways that people treated werewolves.

"I mean they're literally shunned," she ended with a dark look. "It isn't their fault that they got bitten and people just treat them so filth fully. It's a shame to be related to those kinds of people also, except Vlad always said they were a bit dangerous if they were in wolf form, but otherwise they're great people. They are great detectives in the muggle world if they go for that job."

"I see what you mean," Lily agreed. "It's like the prejudice against muggle born that you explained earlier. They're different, but we're all the same in the end. We all have different skills and ways, but our heritage is humanity no matter how much we hate to admit it. Some of these prejudices should just die or drop it because it's absolutely stupid. What's the point, it's not like it's going to hurt to be even near them. Some people are just so stupid. My sister is also prejudice. Hates the idea of magic, hates me, and hates everything. She is so idiotic to not see that if she has a child she might get a magical one. It's absolute rubbish."

"She probably is too stubborn to believe in the impossible actually happening," Annabel laughed. "It happens every once in awhile to muggle families. It usually tears them apart, but your sister will just have to come to terms in the future or she's just screwed." Lily smiled sadly, but brightened as the food disappeared when everyone was finished and Dumbledore announced the rules and they were finished.

Being led to the Griffindor, Sirius and Valentine was arm in arm, skipping and singing loudly together as they went. The others watched them with exasperation as they crawled through the portrait hole and were told where their dormitories were. The perfects were laughing at the duo as they started dancing around with laughter. Lily went up to the girl's dorms with Annabel who was yawning and laughing at the same time somehow. Valentine chased after them seconds later as the boys went to their dorms yawning also. Matti had ignored everything as he made his own way to bed. He changed and fell asleep immediately when he entered his dorms. All seemed to want nothing, but sleep and therefore they went to bed immediately.


	6. Fireworks of Hell and Theory Made

_Fireworks of Hell and Classes with Demons_

"Annabella," Valentine and Lily whispered to their friend with blonde hair. It was truly too early to get up, but somehow the girls managed as they got into their robes and gather their books and accessories. Also a hair session was done as Lily's hair was put into a French braid and Valentine had not charmed her curly hair straight. They had seemed too fragile to be in the house of the brave. They chastised louder, "Annabella!"

Their friend-with her heavenly ash blonde hair that fell past her shoulders in curls that made her hazel eyes gleam with stark emotion- lied there on her bed with a relaxed calmness about her. Her eyes snapped open in silent annoyance, but nonetheless the girl rose from her bed and headed off to shower and change. She came back minutes later with a smile on her face and her eyes glinting in the soft light of candles. It was past five o'clock in the morning when they gathered their things and went down stairs.

When they came to the common room, they noticed that Remus was seated in a chair reading one of their course books. He looked up to see them and smiled warmly at all and then went back to reading his book. Annabel was between blushing and trying to distract him with flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder, but this hadn't worked as well as she planned. She only received a long stare from both her friends and decided to go sit down and look over her astronomy book.

"Remus, why up so early?" Lily asked worriedly as Valentine started up the boy's staircase.

"I awoke from a dream and decided I might as well get ready for today," he answered with a monotone voice.

"Well would you like to see something funny?" Came Valentine's question as the girl reappeared on the stairs. "You'll love the surprise I have in store." He looked up curiously and rose from his chair and followed the girls up the stairs to his dorm room.

"You're going to have an early birthday present today," Lily whispered with a wicked tone.

"What have you two done?" he asked with a reprimand in his words.

"Well that's the surprise," Valentine laughed ever so softly as she grabbed two items. "You'll have to see what happens." She let them off with a huge 'bang'.

From what Remus could tell, she let off those kinds of wizarding fireworks. He laughed as Valentine and Lily fell onto his bed in hysterics as a sleepy James and Sirius shot out of their beds with wands drawn and confused. Peter had come out of his bed squealing in a maniac sort of way and made all three laughs harder than before. The boys hadn't noticed them until they caught sight of fireworks whizzing above their heads and then came back to reality. They looked at Remus, but ignored him when they saw the two girls fighting back their laughter and tears of hysterics.

"You," Sirius roared with anger as he pointed at Valentine who was smiling innocently back.

"Me?" she replied with mock irritation.

"You, how dare you!"

"Dare I do what, luv?" She fluttered her eyelashes in doe like eyes.

"You know damn well what you've done." She looked innocently confused.

"What do you mean I know what I've damn well done?"

"Stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what, luv?"

"Why you bloody snake!"

"Who's a bloody snake? Surely, not me."

"Valentine..." She flashed a small grin.

"Valentine what, dearest?" He let out a snarl and lunged as she was walking toward him with confusion of such mock ness that it pissed him off.

He tackled her and both landed on the ground wrestling with each other. James was looking on this display of childish behavior with a smirk and looked up to find Lily clicking her tongue in annoyance. With a sigh, Remus sat beside her on his bed and was looking on in calm boredom. Sirius had finally pinned the struggling girl and smirked as she let out a hiss of anger.

"I'm the best," he whispered lightly. "You'll never beat me, my fair crucifix."

"Whatever," she growled, and then added as an after thought. "Dog breath."

"Why you..."

"No," Lily growled. "No more for right now. Breakfast is surely out and we're heading off." Lily had shoved him over in a playful manner and helped her friend up and left hurriedly.

"Traitor," Sirius growled at Remus as he chased after the girls after flashing a wolfish grin over his shoulder.

"Come on," James sighed wearily. "We might as well get up and moving to head off to breakfast. I wonder what Matti is doing right now?"

Back in the common room, the four first years left through the portrait hole and hurried down the stairs to the Great Hall. Remus was the first through the door, but stopped suddenly at the sight of Matti and Clayton up and walking to their table next to Griffindor. He rushed down to sit on his house's side and laughed at seeing his friend fall asleep when sitting down. The girls had come over to where they were and laughed at their Hufflepuff friend's predicament.

"Now ain't that a bitch," Annabel laughed as she sat down beside Remus.

"Truly," Lily giggled as she patted Matti's back in sympathy. "Clayton, is this your doing? Getting our poor boy up so early?"

"Yes," the blonde boy replied while pushing a strand of hair out of his face. "Poor sleepy boy forgot to hear about early rising last night."

"Oh," Lily cooed softly. "Poor dear!"

"Let's get him something to eat," Valentine sighed dramatically. "Should wake him up a bit."

She pulled Matti to sit up and started filling his plate with assortments of food and finished by filling a glass with pumpkin juice. She then started with Clayton and moved onto Remus' as she piled the same amount of food on each plate. Matti was staring drowsily at his food with a dreamy expression and almost immediately began eating like a starved animal. Valentine had just finished filling the girl's plates as well as her own when she began eating quickly. Matti had soon finished his plate, moaning in pure happiness of the food.

"What in great Merlin possessed you to do such a task?" Clayton asked while chewing his food thoughtfully.

"Like you wouldn't for your friends," she growled after taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Not at all," Lily giggled. "You're god sent."

"More than god sent," Matti moaned with a Cheshire cat smile. "You're the man himself in disguise of a woman. A wonderful woman, I might add."

"Keep that up," Valentine laughed. "You might find a plate of cake that you like for lunch."

"Oh dear Odin," he moaned in delight making Annabel, Clayton, and Remus snort.

"If that is so," Remus laughed. "Then you might find yourself a stalker."

"I'd like that," she groaned. "But I've already several in Slytherin."

"Well you're going to find a lot more," Matti giggled loudly.

"Thanks for pointing that out," she growled playfully. "Thank goodness you're all right to look at or else I'd kill myself at the thought of you stalking me."

"You don't look half bad yourself," he replied with a mimicking tone.

"Don't push it," she growled.

"Push what?"

"Me!"

"You?"

"Yes, me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"What was that?"

"Don't you ever listen?"

"Why yes, I do as a matter of fact."

"Great, I've a prankster as a stalker."

"You do, don't you?"

"Yes, why would I say that and not mean it?"

"Dunno, really I've no idea."

"Matti!"

"Yes, crucifix beauty?"

"Why you..."

"Why I what?"

"Badger."

"Me? A badger? Surely not."

"Yes you!"

"Will you both quit already?" Remus snapped. "You're both bloody annoying."

"Badger..." Matti thought out loud with a smile. "Surely, you mean Remus, not me?"

"Matti!" she snarled.

"What luv?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't call me that!"

"Call you what?" They were both smiling at each other while the others watched in exasperation.

"Luv!"

"Why ever not, my little bird?"

"Bird? Oh, forget that. Stop calling me these pet names!"

"Pet names? What pet names, my kitten?"

"Why you..."

"We've already been over this. Why I what?"

"Badger of a rotten snake!"

"Why that is harsh, luv."

"Grrr!" They both snorted and started laughing at her last choice of dramatic action and ended up causing the others to shake their heads in amusement.

"Hey guys!" Sirius called as he entered the Great Hall with James and Peter trailing after him.

"Bloody hell," Valentine hissed to Lily. "Look at what the cat dragged in."

Lily snorted and then replied softly, "Not a cat, a dog perhaps. Never a cat."

"You're right," Annabel laughed lightly. "We're lions, but look at that mangy mutt."

"Ha-ha," Sirius growled as he sat opposite of Valentine as she filled his plate. "I'm as devilish a mutt as they come. Don't you agree, Remus?" Remus snorted his food and looked up with a beat red face.

"Sirius," Valentine whined as put an arm around Remus' shoulders, making the boy blush redder. "Stop embarrassing the poor boy." She leaned in to kiss his cheek and pulled back giggling. "We love you no matter what Remus."

"Yeah, more ways than one," Matti followed quickly making his best friend turn to glare at him. "What did I do?"

"Oh do shut up," Lily growled while standing up and patting Remus on the head. "Remus, don't listen to them. They can't get girls to fawn over them as you do." The boy smirked slightly and bowed his head making his fawn hair fall into his face and hiding his next expression.

"Hey Lupin," James growled. "Lily's mine."

"Whatever Potter," Lily growled fiercely as she hugged Remus from behind making the boy look up and smile wickedly.

"No fair," Clayton groaned. "Why does Remus get all the girls?"

"Well look at the boy," Annabel giggled while hugging the boy too. "He's incredibly hot for a master mind at chess. We're using him against his will." The boy growled playfully as all girls pulled back laughing and stopped immediately when seeing McGonagall heading their way.

"May I ask what is going on here ladies?" the stern looking professor asked with a slight smile.

"Just fawning over the man of our dreams," Valentine answered with a fake wistful expression.

"Mr. Lupin is this correct?" the woman asked the blushing boy.

"I think so Professor." Several snorts followed this statement. "According to them though, they're using me to figure out certain things for chess, but that could be an understatement."

All the girls blushed laughing at the same time, "Meow!"

"Well let's keep these displays of affection in the common rooms please," the Professor growled as she stared at the laughing girls and then handed out their schedules and left.

"Well we have Potions first," Valentine laughed lightly. "With the Slytherin I might be tempted to add."

"Oh no!" Sirius exclaimed. "The teacher that teaches this pairs everyone up and they stay that way throughout the year!"

"Oh no, indeed!" James snarled. "We might be separated. You know, Griffindor, Slytherin; Griffindor, Slytherin."

"Oh cripes!" Remus laughed irritated already.

"This is so not good," Valentine groaned as she finished filling plates up for James and Peter.

"Not good at all," Annabel followed with a distressed sigh.

"If that is a way to get houses to unify than that's the wrong way to go," James growled.

"Agree," Lily laughed at their obvious distress. "They can always start a club or a game like tournament." Remus and Matti looked at each other for a second.

"BATTLESHIP!" They shouted at the top of their lungs making everyone in the Great Hall look at them, for all the muggleborns and halfbloods that looked at them for a quick second began laughing.

"Battleship wasn't exactly what I was thinking, but all right." Lily laughed.

"You sunk my bloody battleship!" Someone called making all the people that heard and understood laugh all the more harder as Lily shook her head in hopelessness and amusement.

"I'm not going to ask," Valentine sighed.

"Don't," Clayton laughed as the two stood and started to bow and play an imaginary game.

"A5," Remus said laughing.

"H6," Matti replied with a smirk.

They ended up doing this for the better part of twenty minutes as people settled in and watched in confusion as the two counted off. With a grin, Matti announced one and made Remus laughed mischievously. Both stared into each others eyes for a mere few seconds and laughed maniacally. Causing everyone to look confused as Remus announced his last move. This resulted in Matti's features to turn bright red in fake anger.

"You sunk my bloody battleship!" he shouted furiously, making the Great Hall to rear up in laughter again.

"May I ask you gentlemen to calm down about your imaginary game there?" Called the Headmaster's voice in amusement, making both boys look up with sheepish grins.

"Sorry Professor, but he sank my battleship," Matti called back in reply making Lily snort.

"That's not all he sank, I'm sure," Sirius snickered.

"Sirius!" Valentine gasped while blushing and smacking the back of his head. "That's not right!"

"Whatever is my luv," he replied sheepishly while grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I call a rematch!" Matti exclaimed in fake opposition.

"I won fair and square!" Remus argued playfully.

"You cheated, I know you did!"

"I've too much dignity to sink that low!"

"See what I mean," Sirius whispered to his friends who started to snicker.

"Sirius," Valentine snarled.

"I still call a rematch!"

"There'll be no rematches!" Lily exclaimed over their bickering.

"What?" They both shouted incredulously.

"No more playing that game!" This caused everyone in the Great Hall to laugh again.

"Children!" The Headmaster shouted with a wide smile.

"Yes," they called back innocently while blushing.

"Let's keep the dramatics down for the morning, shall we?"

"All right, Headmaster!" They sat down laughing with everyone else and noticed the time quickly.

"It's too early," Matti whined. "You should have left me in bed."

"But we wouldn't have had much fun without you," James laughed.

"Oh sure," the blonde replied drowsily. "You realize there are you, Remus, Sirius, and Valentine to act out just for a good laugh from everyone."

"That's harsh," Lily growled playfully. "You forgot to mention me as well."

"You're a sweetheart, though!" he laughed tiredly and then yawned.

"Oh, I see how it is," she said with a frown. "You want to hear want happened to Sirius and the other boys this morning?" Sirius covered her mouth quickly and James covered Valentine's as well, while Peter looked at Remus with uncertainty.

"Well let's just say they all have quick reactions," Remus chuckled as Peter edged toward James after sending a warning growl at the boy.

"Really now, is that true?" Matti asked with a small smirk.

"I'll have to tell you later," Remus replied with a small smile as he stood up and grabbed his bag. "I'm off to Potions." The Griffindor first years quickly said their goodbyes and went to catch up leaving Matti and Clayton to get their own things and go to Charms.

Trekking down into the dungeons, the group of first years went into a room where some of the Slytherin people were piling into without care. They found themselves grouped into the back and laughed as they noticed the Slytherin Head of House, Professor Dickens (A/N: Like it or not, I'm going to have fun with that.), whom was a middle aged man with wavy black hair that fell into his dark cerulean eyes and a bit over his ears and pale skin that glistened rather attractively. Surprisingly, he wore a pair of dark jeans and a black turtle neck sweater and dark brown boots. Pulling out their books and accessories, their Professor smiled warmly and then turned to start writing on the blackboard when the bell rang.

"Good Morning class," came the silky voice of the Professor.

"Good Morning Professor," they said to their teacher, except Annabel who seemed to be studying their Professor until Lily had elbowed her to get her attention.

Annabel smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Now I'm going to start with something easy for all of you, but first a seating arrangement."

All groans answered to this as he started pairing Slytherin with Griffindor and how it turned out was rather cruel of the teacher. Bellatrix Black sat next to Annabel as Lily was paired with Snape. Valentine had the pleasure of seating with Joshua Dickens (the Professor's son) while Sirius paired with Ariadne Archangelo and James sat with Sean Jenks. Peter sat with Alibina Alfonso as Remus paired with Nathanial Cortez. (A/N: Do not ask where in the world I came up with Cortez and Jenks as surnames.)

They started on a simple potion of what name, they couldn't exactly decipher on the board as they started making it. Lily and Snape were discussing things as they made their potion, either one not knowing the other's heritage. Joshua was snickering as Valentine started to make subtle jokes that couldn't be heard, but between her and her partner. All the others were practically concentrating on their potions and were twitching with nervousness at every little sound coming from the others. Suddenly, as the Professor hovered behind Peter and Alibina, a loud explosion took place with Remus and Nathanial, covering both boys in a bright pink substance that started to turn them blue. Lily started giggling at her friend's predicament; Remus didn't look good with blue skin.

"Oh Remy," Valentine cooed. "You look so blue."

"Blue?" he asked with a laugh, his eyes sparkling in mirth.

"Yeah mate," Sirius barked. "Very blue."

"Bluer than the sea," James added with a small smile.

"Bluer than the Professor's eyes," Annabel mumbled as laughs were made at the statement.

"Bluer than the sky," Lily added thoughtfully.

"Bluer than Ravenclaw," Nathanial growled as he looked at their predicament. "Which Slytherin does not do?"

"Rhyming is a sure sign of insanity people," Joshua as he looked over to the other Slytherin students laughing hysterically, yet Snape looking on with a blank expression.

"Okay kids," the Professor called over the laughs. "Mr. Lupin and Mr. Cortez go to the Hospital Wing and we'll discuss what happened later over detentions for disrupting class." The Professor had a hard look in his eyes that made the laughter stop immediately and got everyone back to work.

It was after the class that James looked angrily at the Professor. He hadn't been fair with Remus nor Nathanial over the whole incident. He was probably expecting better, but they had just started potions without explanations. It was terribly unfair and he felt the need to stand up and tell the man what he thought, but Sirius gave him a hard look and he backed down, growling. Joshua had to snarl at Valentine who looked beyond livid, but calmed her down after a few lectures about authority. Lily on the other hand had Snape badgering her about getting everything just right, but she just smiled acidly and nodded at his behavior. Peter had just stayed quiet the entire time and was blankly doing things. Annabel just waved it off, saying it maybe wasn't fair, but it wasn't her place to be violent in her dislike.

The Griffindor soon met up with Remus in Transfiguration where they sat with Clayton and Matti who were discussing their Charm lesson which seemed quite fun. Professor McGonagall was nowhere to be seen as they sat down and took out their texts and parchments and quills. James was sitting with Sirius, both deciding which prank they should do to start off the year... meaning trouble was around the corner. Then a cat appeared out of nowhere and transfigured into the Professor that now looked down at both ebon haired boys with a frown.

"For your sakes," she began with a deeper frown. "Those better not be done at anytime this year or the next six unless you want more detentions than anyone on earth." Both sat speechless and then smiled, making it known this was their favorite teacher in the entire school.

After this class, they found themselves seated in the library during the break and were found to have a very funny time there. That is until James and Sirius started skipping through the transfiguration section and got kicked out for 'being way too loud'. Remus was currently practicing a spell of laughter, which effectively got Annabel and Peter get kicked out, leaving Matti, Lily, Valentine, and himself to their own devices. This was currently shaking with silent laughter as they learned some defense and dueling spells.

"I can't believe you did that," Valentine snickered silently while folding her arms and burying her face while still shaking.

"Me either," Remus replied while looking up from his book with a deviant smile.

"They're going to kill you, you know that right?" Matti chuckled with glinting eyes.

"While that may be, we've just got three spells down in a fifteen minutes worth of time," Lily said with a smile. "This is great guys!"

"Yippee for us," Valentine snickered, and then finally calmed down. "Okay, now we need to learn this one. I believe we also need to learn heating charms, I hear winter is a very cold time."

"I agree," Matti said. "I won't stand for freezing my arsh off every winter because I'm naïve enough not to know what the charm is."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Lily giggled silently. "So are you ready for herbology next?"

"Yeah, yeah," Matti sighed while running a hand through his hair. "You're my partner though."

"Great," Valentine muttered, "Remus, luv, you're mine."

"Joy," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We're never going to get anything done."

"Oh, quiet you," she said with a smile. "Or I'll turn you into a serving penguin."

"Try it and die," he growled playfully with a broad smile.

"So what did the matron say when she saw how blue you were?" she laughed lightly.

"Oh, she was very unimpressed," he sighed.

"Really, that doesn't sound very reassuring."

"She almost didn't give us the antidote because of Nathanial's big mouth."

"Are you serious?" Lily asked with a smile.

"No, Sirius got kicked out of the library, remember?" Matti muttered, but found himself being glared at, to which he winced.

"Quiet you," she growled.

"And yes, I'm serious," Remus added in before Lily gave a reassuring smile to Matti.

"Well, we haven't the whole time in here," Valentine laughed. "I'm heading off to the lake after I check these books out. Hasta luego."

"What?" All three cried out in little understanding.

"I meant 'see you later'," she laughed as she picked up her things and left.

It was later that evening after dinner had ended that their Head of House made an appearance while Valentine and Lily were berating Remus to go see the matron because he had gotten sickly pale and looked ready to vomit, but he refused and was being completely stubborn. Both girls were glad to see their Professor and quickly ran to her in hopes of her getting the boy down to the wing. Though the Professor did just that and both left almost immediately, leaving both girls worrying, but Valentine was the one to notice something completely strange.

"I don't understand why you're getting further worked up than already," Lily growled as Valentine dragged her up into their dorms and threw open the window and pointed to the moon which was full.

"Remember in Diagon Alley that Remus was looking like he was getting over something," she growled impatiently.

"Yeah, what about it?" Lily asked, but her eyes widened. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, exactly what I'm saying," Valentine pointed to a calendar on Lily's bed. "We're going to be doing a little counting." Lily gave her a devious smile.

"Why would we be doing such a thing?" she said and went to her bed with a broader grin.

"Because it's a hypothesis," Valentine answered with a queer look.

"Oh, but of course," Lily laughed as she marked the dates and then noticed the significance again and looked up to her friend's frown. "What if it is true?"

"Then we'll have to confront him."

A/N: Okay, I own none of these characters except the OCs. But that doesn't include Matti because he belongs to Cindy. So Until later. Have fun with this one.


	7. Conversations

_  
Conversations_

Lily Evans and her new friends, Valentine Crocifissa and Annabel Lee, headed toward the library in search of books for their extra studies which involved charms for pranks that were heading toward the boys in the utmost quickness. They had woken up all three girls by dumping a pitcher each of ice cold water over their heads. They had been finishing their homework quickly to have a free weekend for fun before Sunday's special holiday and occasion. Their lazing in Saturday morning turned for the worst as the boys had resolved to pranking them everywhere the entire time before noon. Finally, they had escaped and came to the library for ideas and spells. _Matti had even helped with the pranks,_ Lily thought furiously as she searched through the book in front of her.

Valentine had taken to the habit of joining the guys in their pranks and together they had gotten more than twenty or so days of detention and not once had they lost points for some up surd reason Lily couldn't even explain. The Slytherins were scheming against the group of pranksters and none seemed to care. Which Valentine had made sure that none of them would get badly hurt…? Sirius and she had been on great terms with most of the purebloods in the house… except Lucius Malfoy.

The auburn haired girl had met him almost into the second day of the third week of school and she wasn't at all pleased by his manners. He treated his girlfriend, Narcissa Black, as though she was some little woe-be-gone. Valentine had been talking to Narcissa when Lucius started to make advancements on Lily, whom was preoccupied with talking with Sirius. To say that he had an interest in Lily was putting it under stating facts of life. He full out flirted, right in front of his girlfriend, and had harassed her to the point where she turned a very agonized smile and told him to go away.

Sirius stood looking utterly livid and nearly lost his temper had not his cousin (who was Narcissa) and Valentine ended their conversation and the blood red haired girl came over. To say she wasn't pleased was like saying she was the tallest girl of their year; she broke his nose and was given detention at the same time. _And she smiled the whole time after while whistling a tune also. _

Annabel got into her own dilemma with the charms teacher and nearly squealed when he decided to put his familiar, Bob, on her desk. Bob was a squirrel and a very nutty one at that. He decided to run up her arm and onto her shoulder, making squeaks all the while. She not noticing the squirrel in the first place, screamed and Remus had to grab the squirrel before she strangled it with her wand. The whole class would never let her live that down and by the end of the day, everyone knew.

Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, and Matti currently were harassing some of the other girls which left them to their schemes of revenge. During their time in the library, they had gotten into the usual conversation of Remus' secret, to which Annabel sidled her way into and announced that it was true and nobody could counter that after they noticed the next vacate he took, which was on the full moon as well. Well to say that they came out front and cornered him was something of an understatement because they hadn't been able to make the boy stay in the area long enough to talk to him and they were planning doing exactly that—cornering him.

Suddenly, as though all doom was lied out for them, the boys appeared, or at least it was both Remus and Matti that appeared. Lily ignored them as Valentine hissed venomously as the boys took their seats beside both girls. Annabel came back, but quickly turned around and headed the other direction as if she had forgotten something, which she hadn't. Lily and Valentine looked longingly after her as though dying to be anywhere, but in their current positions. Both boys smiled kindly and put their stack of books onto the table in hopes of making peace.

"That's not going to work," Valentine hissed as Remus handed her an advanced transfiguration book while Matti gave Lily the advanced Charms book.

"We know," both boys growled desperately trying to get a reaction out of Lily now.

She looked at the book she was given and smiled lightly, "All right, you're forgiven."

"You're supposed to be in the house of the stubborn Lily!" Valentine cried mockingly. "Where's that red headed stubbornness?" Lily just grinned and opened the Charms book and laughed.

"Thanks guys," she laughed. "This is exactly what I've been looking for!"

"What is that exactly?" Valentine asked.

"A solution to your and mine curly hair situation," she replied as Valentine flipped her long curly hair over into Remus' face.

"Are you serious?" the girl cried in shock. "You found the bloody counter spell!"

"Yes," the auburn haired girl replied while flicking her long hair behind her shoulder that instinctively curled thickly and annoying bounced back.

"Thank Merlin," Valentine whispered and then launched herself onto Matti and then on Remus and hugging the boys tightly. "Thank you! I can't stand this prim poodle look."

"Your welcome," Remus replied while getting up quickly, but was pulled back by Valentine whom looked at him with a serious look.

"We have something else to talk about too," Lily answered to his questioning look. "We know the others are nearby and probably listening, but can we talk later. We really need to talk about this charm that we found yesterday… Valentine wants us to cover it before winter. It's an advanced charm, but you'll be surprised how much better it is. You and Matti can meet us in the empty classroom we found the other day, right? Say after dinner?" He gulped and looked at Matti imploringly.

"Yeah, we'll meet you there," Matti laughed nervously.

"We'll bring the other charms and defense spells with us, okay?" Valentine laughed. "Don't be worried, it's nothing bad unless you're embarrassed by being seen with us?"

Remus quickly shook his head with a blush, "Sorry, I just thought it was about something else. With you two, anything can happen. Especially an attacking cat that decided I deserve something in return for waking you up." She looked harassed by that since Felix did attack Remus after the prank that morning.

"Sorry about him," she murmured. "He's a bit protective."

"Mmmhmm," Matti harrumphed with annoyance. "Damn cat nearly killed my best friend and you say it's protective." She nodded solemnly.

"I didn't mean to press the control switch," she laughed, remembering something Matti and Lily were talking about earlier that week. "It just happened."

"Well give me the remote because with you holding it, I'm nervous," Matti giggled loudly as he remembered the conversation with endless mirth.

"I'll be over here," Remus laughed as he walked over to a book shelf to lean against it.

"Purebloods talking about such are so funny," Matti laughed as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey," she exclaimed, but slapped both hands over her mouth in surprise and turned bright red making them laugh harder.

Slowly the day passed after their time in the library. Remus and Matti sat waiting for the girls to appear in high hopes that it wasn't anything bad. Both boys sat talking and laughing nervously about how the girls could figure out something that secret, but Remus shook his head. Both knew that both girls knew everything and would be bound to be the first to figure out anything that seemed out of place. _Which wasn't good because let's face it, both girls were obviously the top in their classes and were not to be swayed by changes?_

"What if they do know?" Remus asked with sad eyes. "What would they be most likely to do?"

"Easy for Lily," Matti replied. "She doesn't believe in prejudice and racism, she's absolutely against it. Otherwise, Valentine takes a neutral role in the entire situation. She doesn't comment unless she's been in the person's shoes. Or that is how they both seem in my opinion. Both are literally the easiest going of the entire year." Remus growled.

"Why is it that I can tell that they know something I don't want them to?" he asked out loud, but was answered by a laugh that shouldn't have been there.

"Because we know many things," Lily answered as she appeared with a load of books and walked over to him with a friendly smile.

"I would say this is a surprise, but I'm not going to," Matti chuckled nervously as he jumped off the desk he was sitting on and grabbed the books from her and set them on the desk with ease.

"Where's the Gypsy?" Remus asked with a sad smile, but grinned when he noticed the girl sitting in the corner with a stack of parchment in her lap and a cat that was on her shoulder.

"The Gypsy is here," the girl announced with shorter hair that what it was earlier.

"Why in the shadows?" Matti asked. "And something is wrong with your hair!"

"My, aren't we fast?" she hissed and stood up, holding the parchment in front of her and walking over to them.

"It's shorter," Lily laughed. "She thinks it's un-blue-blooded."

"Really, every pureblood girl has long hair," she announced with a hiss. "I'm the only girl that is pureblooded that has short hair. Fear my wrath." She put the parchment down and pulled a strain from the thick hair and smiled darkly. "My parents will be anything, but pleased. The Blacks will be furious and the other families will be also. So who's ready to practice our selection of spells this evening?"

Her hair was down to her shoulders instead of the waist length it was earlier that day. Lily smiled coyly with her tresses up in a bun. Valentine pulled a rubber band that she got from Lily and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She smiled innocently and winked at the blank expressions she retrieved from all three. She hadn't told Lily or anyone of her plans of cutting her hair and nobody would be happy when they found out. James and Sirius would be furious and yell at her for doing such a stupid thing, but she didn't care. She just relaxed and would ride it out with a relaxed mood.

"You are the most daring girl I've ever met," Matti laughed as he looked at her with a grin. "It looks nice. Are you planning to keep it that way during your Quittich career?"

"What!" Lily exclaimed loudly. "You're going to play that dangerous game?"

"Lily, now calm down," Valentine replied with a frightened expression as she hit Matti on the head. "Matti, don't you know when not to mention things like that?"

"Obviously not," he laughed as Lily grabbed a hold of her friend and hissed furiously.

"What's more?" Lily shrieked. "Please don't say you're going for beater?"

Valentine just smiled and asked, "Remus, why are you pale? Are you feeling okay?"

He smiled widely and shook his head while answering, "No!"

"Valentine," Lily groaned. "Please do not try out for that position!"

The short girl turned and looked at her friend with quiet eyes. Slowly, Lily looked at her with comprehension dawning on her face and then she turned to look at Remus with the same quiet eyes. Matti looked confused as Remus seemed to slowly shrink from the attention he was receiving from both girls. They then looked at each other with serious expressions. Valentine nodded and waited for Lily to start the conversation.

"Remus, are you…" Lily began, but Remus cut her off quickly.

"How about trying a few of those spells before it grows past the time we have."

"Yes, might we start on those?" Matti asked with a paling face and started to go through the parchment that Valentine put down a moment before. "We don't have much time since our load of homework isn't finished."

"Remus, are you or are you not a werewolf?" Valentine asked in a whisper, making the boy stop moving almost completely.

He stared with wide eyes and gulped, giving away the answer almost immediately, which Lily answered for him, "I'm guessing yes."

He nodded and then said, "I thought you wouldn't…" Valentine cut him off.

"Wouldn't have noticed?" He nodded again. "Oh, come off it. It wasn't that hard to spot if you know what to look for."

"And did you?" Matti asked with a bemused expression.

"Of course," Lily answered. "It wouldn't have been any harder to figure out in the span of time we had to connect with. Anywise, I had gotten a book on magical creatures and I read it over the last of the summer."

"Padre Vlad has many textbooks on the subject of dark creatures back in the manor in Spain," Valentine added for good measure. "You know, I don't think he doesn't not have anything on magic in the library. Maybe I should send Tobias to mi Padre Vlad and ask to borrow some. They're very good reads."

"I'm sure," Matti laughed.

"Though I'm not necessarily calling werewolves dark," she added with passion. "I think they're fascinating; even mi Madre thinks so." She was suddenly using a Spanish accent.

"I'm sure," Matti repeated. "Well Remus, they know."

"Now what to do with them," the boy groaned with boredom. "Well, you know, but please don't tell the others." Lily looked up questionably.

"They'll find out soon," she pointed out quickly. "James and Sirius are second best to smarts when it comes to this kind of thing, of that I'm certain."

"They're dumb," Valentine growled. "They wouldn't know the difference between an actual wolf and a werewolf to save their lives."

"I like to counter that thought," Matti laughed. "James is bothersome when it comes to that sort of thing, but of course, so is Sirius as far as I've seen."

"Yes, but extremely slow," Valentine countered with a biting tone. "Now onto spells and the whole materia."

"I hate it when you speak in Spanish," Remus growled lightly as he paged through a book.

"I love you, too," she replied with a sickly sweet smile.

Author's Note: Sorry to be so long. I've cut this in half so the Halloween could be a stand alone. Over the time, it has been really hard to keep up with the story, but I'm hoping to finish first year near my school's spring break. Hopefully, that will happen and also. I might just wait to post it all at once. And please review. I love reviews and I sware if you think the story too fun fun, I'll be trying to make it somewhat serious. I've already finished the last part of the story. Cindy, my luv who keeps telling me to update, has harassed me enough to do this. Also, I don't own any of the characters. Except for Annabel Lee, Valentine, and some others that will be making an appearance. Also I'd like to know what Dracula should be like in the future. I'm hoping to put him in for of course, he is Valentine's ancestor and a really wicked vampyre. I wanted to do Van Helsing's version, what do you guys think? Oh and for reference, this is somewhat comedy. Everything that happens in my life usually gives me ideas to write the kind of jokes I do. Also, if you don't hear from me in a long time, that means I've been swamped with journalism stories as I am one of the editors and I've also been writing my story **Through Crazed Eyes: A Storm's Story**. Also if I do become a writer in the future, I'd like you to look for a copy of my story. I'm hoping to get it published since it really is a great story. Also, if any of you have questions, review and put them there, or just email me. I love being emailed and I hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long. All right, I'll get to configuring the next chapter. Hasta Luego!


	8. Before or After?

_After or Before?_

"Are you leaving right after or before the feast?" Lily asked Remus as they walked to History.

Valentine and Annabel looked up when they heard the conversation; they had previously been discussing a topic they read about in their transfiguration books. Valentine tugged on her hair, waiting for an answer, but it wasn't likely to come as the rest of the boys caught up. The four sighed, but one sounded grateful making the girls frown and have sad eyes.

"What's the rush?" Sirius asked as he came up beside Valentine, James glued to his other side.

"Just wanted to talk about work that we know you guys won't be interested in," Annabel replied in fake earnest, receiving smiles and shrugs in return.

"Why do you guys obsess about work?" James asked in a groan. "We hardly ever get to talk with you four because you're always so busy. Even Clayton and Matti have joined you four in the study group you somehow formed in a mere week into term."

"Sorry, I didn't think anything else was important except passing this year and the next six," Lily replied in a silent warning. "In fact, it's been good to study all these things and what are you on about?—us not hanging out with you? Remus, Valentine, and Matti have been right beside you in every prank that's been pulled this year and Annabel and I have been helping you with your History work!"

"But still, that's not the same!" Sirius exclaimed. "We want to hang out and relax as a group!" Valentine raised her eyebrows at that.

"Are you even listening to yourselves?" Lily asked fiercely. "We do hang out and re—"

Valentine interrupted and raised her hand calmly and said, "We'll plan a get together, is that fine with everyone?"

Everyone in the small group was silently thinking about this without a clue of what to do. Valentine had been a great peace maker lately between Sirius, James, and Lily. Those three had been at each other's throats for weeks and it was breaking point as far as the eye could see. It was about a minute before everyone agreed.

"Now when will that be?" Sirius asked with impatience, but gave a friendly smile to Valentine who clicked her tongue and ruefully grinned in reply.

"I think we should all stay for Christmas," she said with a sweet smile. "It would be better than going home, don't you agree guys?"

"Yes, better than home," Sirius growled, but he winced at Valentine's hard eyes and sad smile.

"I'm going to miss Regulus, though," she said sadly. "I'll have to send him something for Christmas."

"It'll be fine, Siren," Sirius reassured as she sniffed and then smiled abruptly.

"You can go back for the Holidays, guys," Remus sighed. "We don't want anyone to miss their family or at least I don't."

"No, no, it'll be fine," Lily stated sternly. "We'll manage."

"Let's get to class, shall we?" James sighed with a weak smile; he knew that they were all getting a bit restless.

Peter sat a far distance with the rest of the boys as the girls separated from them and all sat down with sighs. Remus mouthed the words to them: _Before._ They grew sadder as they watched what they now nicknamed their Little Brother as he drooped down into his seat and went into a sullen doze. He knew that they all hated it when he leaved and worried to no end, everyone knew that.

"Are the girls all right, Remy?" Sirius asked with worry. "They all seem so depressed today and Valentine is hardly ever depressed."

"They've been acting like someone destroyed their favorite book," James added with a weary grin.

"They're making all of us depressed as well," Peter muttered and the other two nodded in agreement.

The supposedly dozing Remus quietly answered, "They're just having a bad day, maybe that prank later tonight will cheer everyone up." And with that, he fell asleep.

The class was a double and by the end of it, people were slumping in their chairs except for those few who actually paid attention, but they too were almost totally out of it. The bell rang and the girls quickly packed up and left to go up to the tower and put their things away. The boys quickly followed behind them.

It had been a month and a couple of weeks since Halloween and their last prank. It was a spectacular prank which earned those of them three months of detention as they got everybody at once and laughed as everyone looked horrified, except the Headmaster of course, at what happened to them. Things had been getting quieter since then, but none of the boys knew why, except Matti and Remus. The girls were in on it too.

Break was almost nigh and the group of pranksters had everything ready to initiate, but it didn't seem to give them the spirit since today was just going down hill with depression. The girls all went up their own staircase and were putting their things away and the boys did the same. Remus looked nervous about something, but none of them asked for fear of him snapping at them like he had when they messed with any of the girls.

"Something's going on and I want to know what it is," Sirius whispered in James's ear and the other ebon haired boy nodded with a determined expression.

"We should interrogate the girls," James replied. "They know almost everything it would seem."

"Yeah, we'll do that tonight," Peter whispered back, looking apprehensive about going and messing with the girls.

They went back downstairs after seeing that Remus had left them and found him sitting on the floor in front of the couch with the girls surrounding him. Valentine had her head lying on his lap while Lily curled up beside him and Annabel curled up behind him on the couch and was running a hand through his hair. Felix, Valentine's black cat, was curled up in Lily's lap and purring loudly. It seemed they were comforting each other without any words.

Sirius disappeared for a moment and came back with a camera and went to the side and took a picture of the group and they all smiled slightly as he grinned wickedly. James laughed and Peter looked nervous while chuckling. The Annabel who had stopped petting Remus, started again and smiled serenely.

"I'm going to get a copy of that, I'll have you know," Valentine sighed and purred as she lay her head back down on Remus' lap.

There was a sound like someone clearing their throat and they all turned to see their Head of House standing there watching with disapproval at the display. Remus went to move, but all the girls went to hug him and kiss his cheek and embarrass him further. The old woman McGonagall looked sternly at the girl's actions and said nothing.

"Mr. Lupin, you are to come with me," she stated and turned to leave with him following her and looking over his shoulder with a sorrowful expression.

"See you guys later," he said and left through the portrait hole.

Sirius turned and asked, "What the hell is going on with him and you three?"

Valentine looked stubbornly up as Annabel quickly replied, "That's our business and if you can't do the math, then that is your problem to deal with. We're not spilling."

"Can we not do the roundabout, please?" James snarled. "I want to know what's going on with one of my best friends!"

"If you think of yourself as a best friend, start acting like one, all of you!" Lily hissed. "Don't go asking around if you can't find out yourself and if he doesn't want to tell you then it is his choice and not yours. All three of you guys are so annoying. You consider yourself really good best friends, but you don't act like it!"

"How are we to know what's going on?" Sirius barked.

"Sirius," Valentine growled warningly and he took the hint and backed off.

"I'm sorry, but I want to know what's going on with him," Sirius sighed darkly while rubbing his eyes. "He tells us his grandmother's sick or that he's got to visit his mother, but I've get this feeling he's lying to us and even though he feels bad about doing it, he won't tell us or let us near enough to help."

"He doesn't think you'll like what he'll tell," Annabel replied. "Clearly, you've noticed that, right?"

"Of course we've noticed!" James snapped. "It's ridiculous that he thinks we'll leave him or something."

"And that's where you're wrong, James," Valentine sighed while covering up a raging Lily's mouth. "It's nonetheless ridiculous to you, but really, it's the most crucial detail in this equation as Clayton would put it."

Before either Sirius or James spoke, Annabel interrupted, "Look at the details before you go off on this, you might be better off on handling it."

"Okay, we get it," Sirius sighed. "Valentine, marry me?"

"Not now, Sirius," she answered while moving closer to the fire and lied down on the carpet in front of it, "maybe later."

"I'll hold you to that," he chuckled as he went to sit next to her.

"You do that," she replied with a lazy grin and looked into the fire and started dozing.

"Maybe you three should go to bed," James suggested, "all of you look terribly tired."

"I'm thinking that's an excellent idea, but I can't move so it's hopeless," Valentine murmured in a purring voice as her cat Felix left Lily to jump on his master's back and settle into a ball on her lower back. "Damn cat."

They all snorted and sat there in solitude for once since they arrived at Hogwarts. The remaining two boys sat down to play chess while Annabel uncurled and went upstairs to sleep. Lily crawled over to Valentine and Sirius and proceeded to push Sirius into a lying down position and promptly snuggled up next to him as Valentine moved and did the same on the other side of Sirius who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"We shall not ever speak of this, ever," Lily mumbled as she went to sleep.

"Completely agreed," Valentine snorted softly and fell asleep as well.

All the while Sirius smiled and suddenly asked, "Please take a picture of this, you guys!" And they did.


End file.
